Simbarella's Diary
by Prissycatice
Summary: Bagaimana Diary kehidupan Heechul dan Siwon di saat Heechul tengah hamil? Siwon yang pada dasarnya mesum tetap saja mesum. MPREG. SiChul.


.

.

.

Title: SimbaRella's Diary

Type: OneShoot

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : MPREG

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#######-#######-

.

.

.

Siang itu terasa damai sekali. kicauan burung-burung kecil terdengar samar namun indah. Kilauan sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela yang tidak tersentuh tirai yang sudah berusaha menghalanginya.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup luas, dengan dekorasi bergaya eropa menghiasi setiap sudutnya, seseorang tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu. Mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah lagu karena dia hanya bergumam melantunkan nada tanpa lirik.

"Tuan Choi" insan yang sedetik lalu masih melantunkan sebuah nada sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya yang megah dan nyaman, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tepat ke arah di mana seseorang yang bisa dikatakan telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya berada dan tengah membaca sebuah buku di atas sebuah sofa.

"Hm?" pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan nama lengkap Choi Siwon itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya menjadi ke arah orang yang telah memanggilnya.

Jemari lentik sang istri tengah membelai lembut perutnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan rata lagi. "Aku ingin minum susu" ucapnya.

Pemuda Choi itu menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di atas sofa lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat istrinya berada. Ia duduk di samping ranjang dan tersenyum "Mau susu Vanilla, strawberry, atau chocolate?" tanyanya.

"Yang pasti jangan strawberry.. um.. aku mau coklat saja"

Tercetak jelas dua buah lesung pipi saat sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah pria yang lebih akrab di sapa Siwon itu. "Siap, tuanku~" ia memberi hormat di hadapan istri tercintanya itu lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Tepat enam bulan yang lalu terdapat sebuah pesta kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang tertentu di atas sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi yang dibeli khusus oleh Siwon untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahannya. Tidak perlu pesta besar-besaran, semua sudah cukup saat pendamping hidupnya berada di sisinya. Pesta yang berlangsung membahagiakan itu terasa seperti melewati sebuah pintu yang akan membawa kedua orang yang tengah berbahagia itu pergi ke tempat baru yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Kenapa hanya pesta kecil? Seorang Choi Siwon yang notabennya merupakan salah satu dari boyband dengan nama yang bisa dikatakan sudah mendunia tentu tidak perlu sepelit itu untuk pesta yang akan berlangsung sekali seumur hidupnya kan? Bukan, bukan karena tidak mau mengeluarkan uang banyak, dia mau saja mengadakan pesta besar-besaran dengan tamu undangan yang bisa membuat sesak ruangan. Tapi orang lain pasti akan memandangnya aneh setelah itu, atau mungkin dengan tatapan mata jijik?

Sebenarnya Siwon bahkan tidak peduli akan hal itu, justru ia ingin semua orang tahu tentang kebenarannya. Tapi hal itu hanyalah pengakuan yang dipersembahkannya untuk dirinya sendiri.. Siwon tidaklah sepicik itu, ia juga memikirkan perasaan pasangannya. Menikahi seorang pria tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Apa pandangan semua orang saat melihat seorang pria menikahi pria lainnya? Menjijikkan?

Sebuah pesta kecil sudah cukup, asalkan Siwon bisa melihat senyuman terpancar dari wajah orang yang dinikahinya, semua itu tidak masalah. Kim Heechul.. itulah nama pendamping hidup yang dipilih Siwon untuk melengkapi dirinya.

Tanpa pernah diduga sebelumnya, sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Heechul merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Ada janin di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya, Siwon menggendong tubuh istrinya dan memutarnya sambil tertawa. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa pria yang dinikahinya akan memberikan seorang keturunan. Menikahi Heechul saja sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk Siwon. Tetapi mendapatkan seorang anak? Anugerah yang luar biasa….

Lima bulan sudah kandungan Heechul saat ini. Tentu perutnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan datar lagi kan? Heechul lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. itu lebih baik, ya, lebih baik

Siwon bersenandung kecil sambil membuatkan segelas susu coklat di dapur. Setelah selesai, ia membawanya ke kamar dan memberikannya kepada Heechul "Segelas susu coklat untuk istriku"

Heechul tertawa kecil dan mengambil susu itu dari tangan Siwon "Gombal sekali" ucapnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan putih giginya. Heechul meneguknya sedikit lalu menatap wajah suaminya.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa Cuma sedikit? Habiskan dong cinta~"

Raut wajah Heechul berubah sedih. Ia menarik lengan suaminya dan menggenggamnya erat "Wonnie… apakah tidak apa-apa memilih orang sepertiku?" tanyanya

"Hei! Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Siwon balik bertanya.

Heechul menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata suaminya. "Aku.. aku tahu kau disukai banyak orang. Kau sangat populer. Di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang menunggumu untuk memilih mereka. Tapi kenapa malah aku..?"

Siwon membelai lembut rambut istrinya "Lagi-lagi berpikir seperti itu"

"Tapi Siwon. Aku ini kan…."

"Hei, dengarkan. Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, kau salah besar hyung." Ucap Siwon. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu. Jangan risaukan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku membutuhkanmu hyung. Saat kau ada di sisiku, aku tidak membutuhkan hal-hal lain lagi. mengerti? Kau itu hidupku"

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Siwon ucapkan. Matanya sudah basah berselimutkan air mata. Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Siwon erat.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Heechul "Sudah hyung, tidak baik loh untuk anak kita kalau seperti ini terus"

-#####-

.

.

.

Sore sudah menjelang.. apa kalian tahu bahwa seseorang yang tengah hamil memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil? Itulah yang terjadi pada Heechul saat ini.

"Diam MaSi!" bentak Heechul dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tapi Hyung, apa salahku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah-marah seperti ini?" Siwon bertanya heran. Mereka memulai percakapan kecil sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba saja Heechul marah besar kepada Siwon hanya karena kata 'Populer'

Yah.. seharusnya Siwon jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengusik kucing ganas, apalagi saat kucing itu sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Siwon mendapatkan sebuah surat dari penggemarnya yang sudah hampir menginjak kata 'Gila' dan Heechul mengetahuinya. Bertanya dari siapa surat itu merupakan hal biasa kan? Tapi sekali lagi, emosi pada diri seseorang yang tengah hamil itu tidak stabil, jadi dengan perlahan tapi pasti, percakapan kecil mereka mengenai surat itu membuat emosinya menumpuk.

Salah Siwon juga sih, sifatnya yang agak sombong itu sebenarnya harus dihilangkan. Bangga sekali sepertinya dikejar-kejar oleh penggemar? Saat Heechul berkata "Kau milikku!" Siwon malah balas berkata "Kau kekanakan sekali hyung, menyeramkan ah"

Niatnya bercanda. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyangka apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh seseorang yang tengah cemburu kan? Dengan sangat galak Heechul menyerukan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah mengganggap anak di dalam kandunganku ini sebagai anakmu!" setelah mengucapkannya, Heechul berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar mandi perlahan "Heechullie, kenapa bicara seperti itu cinta? Tidak menyesal nih jika aku pergi? Kau akan kehilangan aku loh~"

"Diam Kuda! Aku mau mandi!" bentak Heechul "Uh, menyebalkan!"

Siwon yang mendengarnya berteriak dari luar "Aku ganteng hyung, bukan menyebalkan!"

Dan Heechul balas berteriak "Ganteng-ganteng menyebalkan!" sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam bathtub.

"Yes! Aku beneran ganteng kan~ asik asik~" Siwon malah bermain-main dengan pernyataan Heechul.

Heechul merendam tubunya di dalam bathtub "Berisik! Dari dulu sampai sekarang nggak berubah narsisnya!"

Siwon tersenyum nakal di depan pintu kamar mandi "Aku kan memang tidak pernah berubah hyung, mencintaimu dari dulu sampai seterusnya"

Mendengar hal itu pipi Heechul berubah merah. Malu.. itulah yang tengah dirasakan olehnya. Tanpa sadar ia menurunkan tubuhnya sampai air di dalam bathtub telah menyentuh hidungnya. "Dasar Siwon gombaaaaaalllllll" batinnya.

Siwon kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi "Hyung~ ayo keluar. Mandi kelamaan nggak bagus buat baby kita loh" ucap Siwon.

"Aish itu anak!" mau tidak mau, dengan cepat Heechul membersihkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Pintar~" kata Siwon.

Heechul tidak mempedulikannya dan berlalu ke lemari pakaiannya. Raut wajahnya berubah lesu saat melihat di dalam lemarinya hanya terdapat pakaian-pakaian untuk ibu hamil yang Siwon belikan untuknya. Tidak ada lagi celana panjang.. baju atasan.. Siwon memang sengaja membuang semua pakaian Heechul agar istri cantiknya itu tidak menggunakannya. Dasar pria mesum, ia hanya membelikan baju ibu hamil yang seksi-seksi saja untuk Heechul pakai. Menyebalkan bukan?

Melihat ekspresi Heechul, Siwon malah bersenandung kecil sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Kenapa Hyung? Nanti masuk angin loh" ledek Siwon.

Heechul menatap sebal suaminya lalu berjalan ke lemari pakaian Siwon. ia mengambil baju atasan besar dan langsung memakainya "Ini lebih baik" ucapnya

"Yack Hyung! Itu kan pakaianku!" protes Siwon yang sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat Heechul mengenakan pakaian hamil yang terbilang sangat seksi itu.

"Diam Wonnie, kau saja yang pakai semua gaun seksi itu" balas Heechul

Merasa kalah, Siwon kembali bicara "Kalau pakai baju itu, tidak boleh pakai celana"

"Eh? Nanti celana dalamku kelihatan dong!" kini Heechul yang protes.

"Malah bagus kan?" Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ish!" Heechul membuka baju Siwon dan mengambil sebuah gaun pendek dari dalam lemari pakaiannya lalu memakainya

"Nah, begitu baru cantik" Siwon tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Heechul hanya melipat wajahnya "Aku bukan wanita!"

"Masa? Kok cantik? Kok pasangannya pria? Kok bisa hamil?"

"Ukh.. jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini makhluk aneh!"

-#####-

.

.

.

Setelah keributan kecil itu, Siwon lelah dan tidur sepanjang sore hingga malam. Heechul melewatkan waktu yang damai itu dengan berkirim pesan singkat dengan Jaejoong, sahabatnya. Tapi ternyata percakapan itu tidak berjalan baik, suatu hal membuat Jaejoong kesal kepada Heechul. Melihat balasan terakhir Jaejoong yang hanya mengirimkan emotikon 'Tongue', Heechul langsung menepuk-nepuk tubuh suaminya "Wonnieeee, Wonnieeeeeeee"

"Emh? Ne, ne, apa hyung?" Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jae marah padaku" Heechul menempelkan dahinya pada dada bidang Siwon.

"Loh? Biasanya kamu yang marah padanya. Kamu biasa mengabaikannya kan? Jahatnya istriku~" Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Heechul.

"Ish Wonnie! Aku nggak pernah marah sama dia!"

"Dulu kamu sering marah dan mengabaikannya. Dia sampai uring-uringan loh" kata Siwon "Terus sekarang dia marah kenapa? Cerita"

"Tadi kami membahas masalah.." Heechul menceritakan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Wajar kan dia marah? Kamu nggak jelas sih" begitulah pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh Siwon

"Apaan sih! Kok jadi aku yang salah!" protes Heechul. "Kamu suka sama dia? Sana nikahin aja!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Heechul membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya. Emosi orang hamil benar-benar berbahaya…

"Kok gitu Hyung? Aku kan cuma cinta sama kamu"

Heechul kembali duduk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon lalu berkata "Cinta? Kamu bilang cinta sama aku? Nyalahin aku dan belain orang lain itu kamu bilang cinta?"

"Aish.. aku nggak nyalahin kamu Hyung. Malah aku deh yang jadi korban keganasanmu." Siwon mem'poutkan bibirnya.

"Udahlah, sekarang bantu aku buat baikan sama dia!" suruh Heechul galak. Di saat seperti itu, Siwon malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Heechul semakin geram saja "Tuh kan aku malah dicuekin! Ah kesel!"

"Diam dulu Hyung, ini aku lagi bujuk dia" ucap Siwon. Sejurus kemudian Heechul hanya diam menunggu sambil menatap Siwon. Setelah cukup lama.. "Nih, dia bilang dia minta maaf sama kamu" Siwon menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Senyuman menggembang di bibir Heechul "Hehe"

"Udah kan? Jangan marah lagi sama aku, ne? aku udah bujuk dia buat baikan sama kamu tuh"

"Hehe, makasih Wonnie~"

"Ne, udah ya Hyung, aku ngantuk" Siwon kembali merebahkan dirinya

Melihat hal itu Heechul kembali merengut. Siwon baru saja bangun dan sekarang dia mau tidur lagi? "Dasar kuda!" Heechul menarik selimut Siwon sampai menutupi kepala suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

sebenarnya ini bukan ff, tapi kisah nyata yang saya alami waktu RP (ga ada yang nanya)

jadi maaf kalo jelek~

.

.

.


End file.
